Darking Secrets
by OrangeJuice1
Summary: My take on the what happens at end of Trickster's Queen. Keeps in time with the book.


**Darking Secrets  
**

_I don't own any of these characters, nor do I seek to make any money off of them in any way. Tamora Pierce is good people I met her once. Please review if you enjoy it, or if you don't that's fine too._

"I can't be your spy master Dove" she sighed exasperated. The door opened at Taybur came in. Dove turned startled "I'll train him to take my place" Aly said quickly "he's the mind for it Dove." "Why won't you do it?" She asked penetratingly. "There are things I haven't told you! Things that as your permanent spy master I would have to, things about myself." "Well…" Taybur watched the exchange with frank interest and wondered at the scene unfolding before him. Aly wanted him to be spy master in her stead apparently. "Dove, I just can't I have conflicting interests in the matter I have a background." "What could you possibly have in your closet that would counteract all the good you've one the complete loyalty you've shown and the skill you posses?" Aly looked down "I'm not a poor farm girl from Tortall, and the god taught me nothing of spying." Dove listened "I'm the spy master's daughter. My mother is the king's champion; the king is my god father! I have no business being that close to the throne of any other country. If you were to go to war I would be useless, **I** don't even know which way I would turn. Taybur looked at the waif of a girl with new found respect. This was the lioness's daughter. It solved a few of her mysteries." There was complete silence from Dove "I'm sorry" Aly said softly but not very apologetically, and then squaring her shoulders she said "if I start training him now I can be home before midwinter." Dove finally spoke "Aly what you suggest is like telling the Rakka that they should have delayed the revolution they had been planning for 5 generations because there was an ill omen in your teacup! This is absurd, I know you, I trust you, and more importantly you know the lay of the land. I don't object to your choice in Taybur, and he will make an excellent spy master if the need should arise, but you are the living beating heart of my intelligence. It is stupid to replace you with another candidate though there is nothing wrong with you! I know you have qualms about being so connected to Tortall. I know it is never wise to have two masters because your world becomes a living hell if they fight, but I do **not** plan on waging war with Tortall anytime soon. Besides that fact, your personal relationship with their spy master could be an advantage because your good relationship will help strengthen the countries good relationship and we can count on a good flow of helpful information. I still wish you to be my spy master Aly." Aly took a deep breath and met Taybur's gaze finally she cleared her throat and smiled softly in defeat, "how would you like to be my runner up?" He grinned, he liked this girl. This was going to be a fun job.

Taybur stood against the door frame remembering their conversations up until this point all flirtatious banter and double speak. He wondered if that was her way or whether she would level with him. He watched her write in a journal that he assumed was a summary or her information. Finally she replaced the quill and looked up at him with a smile. "Ready for a bit of fun?" He grinned and strode into her office, "sure what kind?" He had a good base of instincts and training all ready so Aly didn't have much to do in the way of basic training, but he still needed to be molded into the perfect spy before he could be a spy master. She liked him and studied him as he decoded a letter she'd set him to. He looked up and grinned "see something you like?" He drawled she blushed a bit, "I didn't mean to stare I was just thinking." "What about he asked curiously, how much you want to kiss me?" he asked with a sly grin. "No" she said grinning "that was a bit heavy handed I may have to teach you how to flirt better. I was wondering why a good looking very intelligent successful guy like you has no wife and why your eyes loose a bit of their light when you think no one is looking, like you're exuding false cheer constantly." He blinked wavering then smiled. "Well you sure know how to cut an ego in half; here I thought you were having torrid little fantasies about me or something." She grinned, "Good deflection." He grinned and said "so do you have torrid little fantasies about me?" She blushed a little because of her up bringing. "Sorry to disappoint you but my brain is occupied with too many things for fantasies about anyone." "Answer the question now." "I have a dark secret, one that even you can't know". "Oh, but what kind of spy master would I be if I couldn't keep a secret?" He eyed her warily "it's…" He thought of how she had brought him into the inner circle and trusted him without a blood oath and convinced dove of it as well she could be trusted in return. "Duanan was my son as well as my king." Aly would have gasped were it not for her training. As it were she held her breath. "The queen and I grew up together. We were friends as children and then she moved away to marry the king. I went into the king's guard and soon found myself in the palace. We struck up a friendship again, one night she came to me and told me her marital troubles, the king was barren. She didn't want the throne to go to our late reagents so she needed an heir, even if he weren't of royal blood. It was treason, but I suppose that doesn't matter now. Please take it to your grave." She nodded and asked quietly, "did the king know?" He sighed, "I think he did, but he was too proud to admit he couldn't father a child and eventually he learned to cope I assume she buttered him up quite a bit." "I always wondered why you were so protective of him so much more so than a typical guard. Thank you for telling me. You should move on, you make an excellent father, I'm sorry you could never claim him." He nodded "the wound is still fresh and it will scar forever, but I hope that time will lessen the pain and help it heal." She nodded; it had only been a week since the final battle. He went back to work decoding the message and smiled happily when he triumphed. He would do just perfect in his new position.

She had never stopped to think of about all the wonderful reasons to have a second in command, now as she heard a crow call distantly outside her window she began to think of them. It was Nuwat calling his return. He looked up at Aly, she was blushing with a dreamy smile on her face, something he had never expected to see when he looked up. He cocked an eyebrow catching her attention. She grinned shamelessly; "I think this is going to be a wonderful arrangement you and I have." His wordless questions were answered as the door opened Nuwat stood there with a loving gleam in his eyes Aly had become accustomed to. She smiled warmly, "let me introduce you two, Taybur this is Nuwat my heart and soul, and as soon as life settles down a bit, the father of my children. Nuwat this is Taybur my second, he is going to run things while I'm gone, he's your new best friend. Now then I think you have a firm grasp of the situation at hand and I'll leave you to it for now." She blushed eager as a school child and ran into Nuwat's waiting arms kissing him lovingly. They left quickly the door shutting behind them leaving the office in complete silence. He just stared for a second trying to process this sudden unexpected aspect of her life. She was full of mysteries, she flirted with him like a champion even when her heart was taken; 'maybe he would need some coaching'. He was startled by a small voice coming from the desk. A dark blob sat there, it gave him a little smile "after the kissing comes the love making." Then conspiratorially it whispered "that part is more fun."

Aly draped her arms around his bare neck and shoulders, meeting his heated kiss. They were no longer living day to day as if it could be their last. The once frantic lust that came from the stressful environment was replaced with the heated passion of new lovers. Nuwat pressed her against the wall as he closed the door with his freehand. By the time it found its way back to Aly, his pants were pooled around his ankles; he stepped out of them and pulled her shirt over her head momentarily trapping her deft fingers. Once she reemerged from underneath the cloth, he crushed his mouth to hers with fevered passion. Next he undid her sarong and picked her up in his strong arms and deposited her on the bed. Half an hour later as they lay still catching their breath, Aly, with a health flush on her face, was mentally cataloguing another wonderful thing about having an ex-crow for a lover. He slowly kissed his way down her neck until he reached the dip where it met her shoulder. He paused and looked up confused, "where is the charm against nestlings?" She kissed him gently; "you're all the charm I need" she murmured before kissing him again. Taybur looked up from his paper work and smiled boyishly as one of the darkings crowed with delight, "there will soon be nestlings!" "Nawat is very pleased."


End file.
